


Am I People?

by WildNoa13474



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy's dad, Amy's mom - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Memories, Or technically not I guess, a quote and 25 minutes, written using a phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildNoa13474/pseuds/WildNoa13474
Summary: "Five minutes! Give me five minutes, I'll be right back!""People always say that."OrBehind every exaggeration is a bit of truth.





	Am I People?

"Manon, there's light coming out of it."

Her father was whispering, but with frustration or confusion so not very softly, and Amelia could still hear him just fine. She didn't miss his glances towards her closed bedroom door either. Her mum looked just as worried or scared, Amelia couldn't quite tell the two apart.

"Mummy? Daddy? What are you going to do about the crack in my wall?" She heard herself ask.

Her parents looked up, startled to find her there. Her mother rushed forwards and knelt down by Amelia, the fear in her expression seeping away and being replaced by fondness and reassurance. She liked this expression more.

"Oh Amelia, didn't we tell you to stay downstairs? Mummy and Daddy are figuring it out. We're going take the old camera into the room, see if we can't take a picture of it to show to a policeman."

Her mummy spoke quickly and calmly, pushing a lock of Amelia's hear back behind her ear. "Now, go wait downstairs, okay? Aunt Sharon will be home too any minute, you want to be there to open the door for her!"

"No, you can't go in there!" Amelia protested. "There are voices in there. It's scary."

"Oh, little Amelia," her mother said, smiling gently. "Your father's big and strong, remember? He can take on any voices in there. See? He's dragged the camera all the way up the stairs, just now."

She nodded to the side and Amelia did, in fact, see her daddy triumphantly hold up the old, heavy camera that they were given way back as a wedding gift.

"I thought we could put it next to the light, see if we can't make out the source of it." Her father suggested, sounding way too calm for her liking.

"No, daddy!" She called. "You can't go in there!" Amelia turned back to her mother. "You two can't even hear the voices!"

"Hey, it's okay, Amelia," her mother soothed. "We'll be just five minutes, at the most. We'll be back before you know it. Just stay here, alright?" 

Her mother waited for Amy to nod hesitantly, then stood up to help Amelia's father haul the camera into the room. 

And Amelia waited.

Amelia waited until she forgot what she was waiting for.

Amelia waited until her aunt came home, and found her crying silent tears on the floor outside her bedroom.

And as Amelia was put to bed, she still waited. For what, she didn't know, but wasn't there something about to happen? Something that she needed to be awake for? Something she needed to be in the hall for. 

Amelia waited, and the crack in her wall stayed closed, no light escaping, like it had always been. Right?


End file.
